Online advertising campaigns have taken prominence in the marketing strategies of many companies. Determining the products, items or other keywords around which to centralize or focus an advertising campaign can be a time-consuming process. For example, a company offering for sale hundreds, if not thousands of products may decide to use the names of each product as keywords in the marketing campaign. In such a situation, it would be a burden for a campaign designer to scroll through each product offering and individually copy and paste the product names into a separate spreadsheet or other campaign management program.